No olvides mi nombre
by Marie Cullen Black
Summary: Esme no ha visto a Carlisle desde hace 5 años... cuando lo dejó porque estaba embarazada, cuando se encuentren otra vez ¿Podrán perdonarse? ¿estarán juntos de nuevo? one-shot


_Les dejo mi one-shot más reciente... siento que ha quedado un poco raro el final... me costó un poco de trabajo, lo admitó. Sólo espero que no sea tan malo y lo disfruten aunque sea un poco _

* * *

Caminaba directo a casa después de un largo día en la oficina, era la temporada de mucho trabajo… menos mal que Alice había podido pasar por Noah. Suspiré y apresuré el paso, ya era muy tarde y Alice no era nada buena en la cocina, además tenía una cita con Jasper y yo no quería hacerla llegar tarde. Por si fuera poco estaba lloviendo, en general me gustaba la lluvia, pero no cuando estaba dentro de mis zapatos.

Me tocó un semáforo en alto para el peatón y lo vi. Era él no cabía duda, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello rubio, estaba del otro lado de la acera y no me había visto. Iba con una pequeña chica rubia. Iban tomados de las manos, ella sonreía hacia él coquetamente y él no era indiferente. Mi corazón se aceleró… no quería esto, no quería alterarme cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él, no quería que tuviera tal efecto en mí.

Miré hacia otro lado, lo más probable era que él no me reconociera, tal vez podría ir a casa y olvidar todo esto. Parecía sensato. Respiré hondo un par de veces, el semáforo cambió a verde… tendría que cruzarme con él… estar a centímetros de él

Casi corrí hacia el otro lado, mientras la feliz pareja cruzaba la calle y entonces sucedió, todo en cámara lenta, pasé a su lado y una corriente eléctrica fluyó entre nosotros, la ignoré y seguí casi-corriendo, él volteó.

- ¿Esme? – parecía sorprendido. Yo no necesitaba esto. Seguí avanzando hasta la siguiente calle, para cuando el se había dado cuenta de quien era yo. Ya estábamos separados por una calle y el semáforo había cambiado de nuevo, así que eso me daba unos minutos para escapar, doble a la derecha y eché a correr, mi ropa ya estaba empapada.

Después de correr dos calles más, llegué a mi edificio sonreí al portero y subí como una posesa. Busqué frenéticamente las llaves en mi bolso, entre y me recosté contra la puerta. Suspiré, ahora él no podría encontrarme.

Alice estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras jugaban serpientes y escaleras con Noah, me dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro

- pareces un fideo – respondió, claro yo estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¡Mami! – gritó Noah y corrió hacia mis brazos, lo sujete por los hombros y bese su frente sin dejar que me abrazara

- Lo siento cielo, pero estoy muy mojada, no quiero que te enfermes.

Me sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que podía dedicarme y regresó a su juego con Alice

- Alice, me está dejando ganar

Alice le agitó su rubia cabellera – claro que no, tú estas dándome una paliza.

- Gracias, Alice. No se cómo pagártelo. ¿Tienes que irte ahora?

Frunció el ceño y miró su reloj de pulso

- no exactamente, Jasper pasará por mi en 15 minutos, puedo ponerle el pijama a este pequeñín

- Gracias – le sonreí – iré a tomar una ducha, no tardo.

Arrojé el bolso sobre la barra que estaba en la entrada y fui directo al baño.

Dejé que el agua caliente relajara mi respiración y alejara el frío de mis huesos. Ahora ya todo estaba bien, sólo lo había visto en la calle y eso era todo. Me envolví en una toalla y fui a ponerme un pants con una camiseta. En casa no hacia frío. Peiné mi cabello en un moño despeinado y salí a despedir a Alice.

- ¿Seguro estas bien? Te veo un poco pálida

Apreté su mano

- Hablamos mañana no quiero hacerte llegar tarde.

- Claro – me sonrió – Jasper está abajo, te envía saludos –. Se dirigió hacia la puerta salió y luego asomó medio cuerpo – te contaré cómo me fue.

Le sonreí y fui directo al sofá, me senté junto a Noah que ahora tenía puesto el pijama, lo abracé por el cuello y besé su mejilla

- ¿Cómo te fui hoy, cariño?

- Bien mami, me saqué una A, y miss Rose me dio una estrellita, la pegue en la foto junto a tu cama para que no tengas pesadillas

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Será mi estrella de la buena suerte – le sonreí a mi hijo, la estrella de la buena suerte de mi vida -. ¿Quieres cenar?

Asintió y nos dirigimos a la cocina, le di un tazón de cereal con leche. Mientras terminaba fui a la sala para ir por la correspondencia.

Me senté frente a él, mientras desechaba el correo basura. Tocaron el timbre, tal vez Alice olvidaría su bolso.

- Termina tu cereal, no tardo.

Cuando abrí la puerta casi me da un infarto, era él. En mi apartamento, en mi puerta. Traté de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, traté, porque puso su pie, además de que, Carlisle era más fuerte que yo… en más de un sentido. Sujete el borde de la puerta y la deje abierta unos 15 centímetros

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- No lo creo – oí que Noah movía la silla. Había terminado de cenar.

- ¿Por favor? – empujó la puerta, y yo perdí unos centímetros, empuje más fuerte. Noah estaba cada vez más cerca. Empujó una vez más y yo me rendí, me hice para atrás y subí mis manos en una señal de rendición. Al mismo tiempo en el que Noah aparecía en el perímetro de visión de Carlisle

- ¿Mami? – dijo tallándose sus bellos ojos azules, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Suspiré, me di la vuelta e ignoré la estupefacta mirada de Carlisle.

- Ve a lavar tus dientes, te alcanzó en un momento ¿sí?

Cuando Noah hubo desaparecido, me giré hacia Carlisle, lo esquivé y cerré la puerta detrás de él.

- Puedes sentarte yo este… vuelvo en un momento… estas en tu casa.

Salí a toda velocidad de la sala y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Noah, las estrellas en su techo brillaban y se veía la luz proveniente del baño. - ¿Estas listo?

Lo cargué, besé sus mejillas y su frente. Necesitaba ser fuerte por ambos. Lo arropé y me acosté junto a él unos momentos mientras quedaba profundamente dormido. Besé su frente una vez más y salí de la habitación. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Me senté en el sofá justo enfrente de Carlisle

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – enarqué una ceja.

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que pude encontrarte, Esme yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – Por lo general no era una persona rencorosa – no hay nada que puedas decir, invadiste mi privacidad, si cambie mi número e incluso mi residencia fue por ti. No quiero verte

- déjame al menos explicarte. Lo que pasó fue…

- ¡No! ¡Basta! – Lo interrumpí – no quiero oírlo.

Se acercó y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y se arrodilló frente a mí, me miró con ojos suplicantes, unos hermosos ojos azules suplicantes. Miré hacia otro lado.

- Estuve buscándote, cada día, desde que te fuiste…

- no parecías buscarme cuando nos cruzamos hace una hora

- eso es diferente, Esme, necesitas creerme, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y no importa que tengas un hijo

Lo miré. - yo me fui porque… yo no podía… y tú estas casado con esa mujer.

- No Esme ¡No! – Tomó mi cara entre sus manos – todos estos años he estado buscándote, no se porque te fuiste, te dije que teníamos otras opciones

Tomé sus manos y las aparté de mi rostro.

- Carlisle – suspiré, era hora de la verdad – yo me fui porque tú me dijiste que no podías ofrecerme nada – trató de interrumpirme, le hice una seña para que no lo hiciera – déjame terminar… dijiste que aunque estabas casado seguiríamos viéndonos, yo sería tu amante, y eso era todo. Yo no tendría un futuro contigo… tú no querías una familia, no conmigo… yo siempre supe que era lo que quería y tú no podías dármelo.

- ¡No! Eso fue un error, lamento haber tardado tanto en entenderlo. No te dejaré ir de nuevo

- no quiero ser tu querida otra vez. De todos modos lo que hicimos estuvo mal, jamás debiste engañar a Karla, no importa lo malvada que era ella.

- no digas eso, tu nunca fuiste mi querida. Eres el amor de mi vida. Estoy sólo ahora… podemos ser felices.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por mi rostro… yo no le recriminaba nada, después de todo yo también tome mis decisiones. Sólo necesitaba que se fuera, nosotros nunca podríamos ser felices… estaba advertida. ¿Podría conservar la esperanza?

- ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

- Ellos no importan ya, se dieron cuenta que obligarme a hacer lo que hice fue un mal negocio, ellos me dejan tener mi vida ahora.

- son tus padres, y ellos me odian

Secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. Se sentó junto a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me deje llevar y me quedé sollozando.

- ¿Tienes un hijo? – aunque trató de no sonar herido, no lo logró. No del todo

Me aparté un poco de él, para poder verlo a los ojos

- ¿Recuerdas a Katherine? – Asintió y una sombra cruzó por sus ojos – yo sé que ella era tu amante, era con ella con quien engañabas a tu esposa antes de mí. Tu padre siempre supo que nosotros teníamos una aventura… así que un día fue a hacerme una visita… me dijo que Katherine se había embarazado de ti, y que yo sólo era un pasatiempo… y siempre y cuando no interfiriera con sus planes, me dejaría en paz… entonces

- no le temas más

- no lo hago… estoy diciéndote por qué me fui. Siempre me pregunté qué había pasado con el bebé y ella me dijo que cuando tu padre se enteró la obligó a abortar ¡Por el amor de Dios! Mató a su bebé, solo porque interfería con sus planes…

- yo no lo sabía… me enteré mucho después…

Puse mi mano en su boca para que no continuara y me dejara terminar

- yo se que ella hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo, que él la drogó y luego le practicaron un aborto. Ella no puede tener hijos nunca más… - se me escapó un sollozo – y ella era más fuerte que yo… me enteré que estaba embarazada y entré en pánico, se supone que nos cuidábamos, no tenia idea de lo que había pasado… quise creer que conmigo sería diferente. Fui a buscarte y te encontré con Renata… ustedes estaban besándose y lo entendí. Tu y yo no teníamos un futuro, no importaba lo que hiciera y yo no era diferente a Katherine… matarían a mi bebé y luego te conseguirías alguien más… así que me fui…

Sus ojos ardieron con emoción

- ¿Estas diciendo que ese niño es mi hijo? ¿Nuestro hijo?

Negué con la cabeza – Es mío, sólo mío y nadie va a quitármelo – me abrazó una vez más

- no, Esme cariño, nadie va a quitártelo… yo te amo, quiero estar contigo… quiero ofrecerte un futuro, quiero una familia contigo… yo te amo. No me apartes de ti, se que todo lo anterior fue una mierda pero… podemos ser mejores ahora.

- Ese niño es mi vida, Carlisle. No quiero que nada malo le pase y lo mantendré alejado de la maldad tanto como pueda, aún si eso significa que debo apartarme de ti.

- no me estas entendiendo, me divorcié de Karla, mi papá murió y mi madre… a ella no le importa lo que yo haga… ella no va a molestarte

- oh, Carlisle, lo siento tanto… yo no tenía idea…

- Shh! Todo está bien… tranquila… nosotros podemos estar juntos.

Eché mis brazos a su cuello y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. ¿Que importaba todo? ¿Qué importaban ya los errores? ¿Qué importaba el tiempo que estuvimos separados? No había lugar para los reclamos. Aún lo amaba… quería una vida con él y estaba ofreciéndomela… un futuro… un final feliz.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y posó sus labios en los míos. Le devolví el beso con todo el amor que tenía. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

- Te amo – susurró

- Te amo – le contesté – por toda la eternidad…

Y volvió a besarme.


End file.
